PAIN
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: Hal yang seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi petaka! /"Waktunya kita ber-pesta manis," / "Akh… He—hentikan… Ah… Ah… Haa…kuh.. mohonh Ah.. " / "Maafkan aku Kyousuke... hik.. maafkan aku," /Warning : BL, Rape, Lemon, etc. /ONESHOOT


**PAIN**

**Disclaimer : **

**Inazuma Eleven GO****Level-5**

**Rate : **

**M**

**Genre: ****Crime & ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: ****AU, ****BL,****Pedo, OOCness, threesome, LEMON, RAPE, mengandung konten 17+ alias for adult, ****Gejeness,****Alur kecepetan,T****ypo(s), Pendiskripsian kurang, etc**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Yuuichi dan Kyousuke, dua saudara kakak-beradik sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai sambil menikmati angin musim semi yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Hening...

Tak ada percakapan diatara mereka. Hanya kesunyian dan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Dilihat dari wajah mereka yang sembari tersenyum. Pasti jawabanya "**TIDAK**". Mereka hanya ingin menikmati datangnya musim semi. Namun langkah Yuuichi dan Kyousuke terhenti, ketika seseorang dengan mengendarai mobil _sport_-nya berhenti di samping mereka.

"Hei anak-anak, butuh tumpangan?" seorang pemuda yang tampak berumur sekitar satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Yuuichi bertanya melalui kaca mobil. Dan si sopir tampak seperti pria berumur 30-an. Yuuichi dan Kyousuke memandang mereka secara bergantian.

Berpikir...

Ya, mereka sedang berpikir. Apa mereka harus menerima atau menolaknya.

_Menerima_, karena tidak enak hati menolak kebaikan yang ditawarkan orang lain. _Menolak_ karena mereka orang asing. Ibu mereka pernah berpesan jangan menerima pemberian atau bantuan dari orang yang tidak kita kenal. Biarpun Yuuichi sudah berumur 18 tahun dan dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Serta mampu menjaga dan melindungi adiknya –Kyousuke yang masih berumur 13 tahun. Kekhawatiran masih tetap ada... makanya ibu mereka tidak henti-hentinya berpesan seperti itu kepada Tsurugi bersaudara ketika mereka hendak bepergian.

Naluri Yuuichi selalu benar, dan instingnya mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa kedua orang itu sangat berbahaya. Kyousuke tahu dari tatapan mata kakaknya bahwa ia tidak memepercayai kedua orang itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Rumah kami sudah dekat". Sedikit kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh Yuuichi. Rumah mereka sebenarnya jauh, Tokyo. Mereka sengaja bepergian ke Shibuya hanya sekedar menikmati udara yang segar di sana. Dan sekalian berbelanja.

"Oh, ayolah Zanark tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Tidak juga dengan ku, " kata pemuda yang menjadi penumpang. Si sopir yang diketahui bernama Zanark mengangguk. "Aku dan Alpha tidak tega meninggalkan kalian sendirian," ucap Zanark sambil tersenyum. Kyousuke tidak melihat kilatan berbahaya di mata mereka, tetapi berbeda dengan Yuuichi. Dari tadi ia sudah gelisah. Dia –Yuuichi mulai bertindak.

"**LARI!" **Teriak Yuuichi pada akhirnya. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan adiknya dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Hingga membuat Kyousuke meringgis kesakitan. Yuuichi mengacuhkan rintihan adiknya itu. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini, adalah selamat dan lepas dari kejaran kedua orang tadi.

Zanark menekan pedal gas, dan melajukan mobilnya kencang guna mengejar Tsurugi bersaudara. Mobil Zanark melambat ketika hampir mencapai mereka berdua –samping mereka. Dirasa sudah dekat Alpha membuka pintu mobil dan meraih kemeja Yuuichi dan menarik keduanya –Kyousuke sedang digandeng oleh Yuuichi jadi ikut terbawa. Kepala Yuuichi dihantamkan Alpha ke tepi pintu mobil dan membuat Yuuichi merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa dibagian kepalanya. Biarpun sudah dijatuhkan, pegangan Yuuichi dari adiknya masih kuat. Lalu Alpha melemparkan Yuuichi ke kursi belakang, agar membuatnya pingsan. Kyousuke yang memberontak berusaha berteriak tapi tangan Alpha membungkam mulutnya hingga meredam suaranya. "**Mmmmmmmph~!**" hanya gumanan kecil yang dapat terdengar.

Zanark berbelok ke jalan tanah –lapak; jalan setepak yang hanya mampu dilewati kendaraan roda dua, dan mobil kecil- yang mengarah ke rumah mereka. Pada saat ini Kyousuke berhenti memberontak dan berteriak ketika mereka mengancam akan membunuh kakaknya. Kyousuke hanya bisa menangis. Air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya. Tak menyangka bepergian ke Shibuya hanya sekedar _refreshing_ bersama kakaknya, membawa dia –beserta kakaknya ke situasi seperti ini. Diculik. Ya mereka diculik. Penculikan dengan modus yang tidak diketahui –tidak jelas.

Dalam kursi belakang, Yuuichi perlahan-lahan mulai sadar. Ketika mobil mereka akhirnya berhenti. Zanark bertanya kepada Alpha. "Mana yang kau suka." Kyousuke mulai ketakutan mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Zanark. Berusaha berteriak minta tolong dan memukul ke sembarang tempat –_mulai memberontak lagi_.

Alpha tersenyum pada Kyousuke. Lalu mengelus pipi putihnya. "Aku suka yang satu ini. Dia jauh lebih manis dari saudaranya..." Zanark menyeringai. Tak dapat dipungkirin bahwa sepupunya yang lebih muda –Alpha itu sependapat dengannya. Dari awal Zanark memang sudah mengincar Kyousuke, namun dia mengalah agar Alpha memilih terlebih dahulu salah satu dari kedua Tsurugi bersaudara. Sekarang Yuuichi benar-benar terjaga dan mendengar percakapan keduanya – Zanark dan Alpha.

**.**

**.**

Sebelum Yuuichi dapat melakukan apa-apa, Zanark keluar dari mobil dan menariknya dengan kasar keluar. Alpha juga menarik Kyousuke keluar bersamanya. Mereka berjalan ke dalam rumah mereka –_Zanark dan Alpha._

Dengan kasar Zanark menendang pintu kamar –entah kamar milik siapa. Intinya salah satu kamar milik mereka. Dalam dekapan Zanark Yuuichi tak henti-hentinya memberontak dan memukul-mukul tubuh Zanark sebisa mungkin. Hingga membuat Zanark kewalahan dengan perilaku –perbuatan Yuuichi.

"Bawa dia ke kamar dan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dengan dia, " kata Zanark kepada sapupunya. "Aku mau urus yang satu ini. Nanti aku akan menyusul," lanjutnya. Alpha mengangguk dan menarik Kyousuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dilemparkannya tubuh mungil Kyousuke ke tempat tidur _Queen size _miliknya_. _

Kyousuke takut bahkan lebih takut setiap Alpha akan melakukan 'macam-macam' kepadanya. Entah kenapa kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya lenyap. Otak jeniusnya juga tidak berfungsi. Dihadapan Zanark dan Alpha dirinya seperti 'boneka' yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain digerakkan. Meminta pertolongan kakaknya pun percuma, mengingat mereka sama-sama juga diculik. Terlebih lagi Kyousuke tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kakaknya itu sekarang. Yang dapat dia lakukan adalah berdo'a. Semoga kakaknya baik-baik saja –tentu dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah yakin atau tidak Kyousuke akan baik-baik saja. Dan mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir...

Alpha kini berdiri di ujung tempat tidur dan meraih pergelangan kaki Kyousuke dan menariknya ke arahnya. Kyousuke berusaha meronta dan berteriak minta tolong. Menyebabkan Alpha menjadi kesal sehingga ia menampar Kyousuke dengan keras membuat kepala Kyousuke menjadi _berkunang-kunang_.

"Tenang! Setidaknya menunggu sampai kau memiliki alasan untuk berteriak!" Alpha mengelus pipi Kyousuke yang memerah –bekas tamparannya. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan berbisik. "Selain itu, kita berada di tempat terpencil dan entah berantah. Jadi tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mendengar teriakmu."

_**Glek! **_Kyousuke menelan ludah paksa. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

Kyousuke yang baru saja _mencerna_ situasi saat ini, tak menyadari Alpha yang tiba-tiba menciumnya paksa dan beringas. Membuat erangan kecil meluncur keluar dari mulut mungil Kyousuke.

"Mmmmph… Mnngh…!"

**.**

**.**

"_**TOK TOK TOK**_!"

Aktivitas yang dilakukan Alpha terhenti sesaat. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya –Zanark- . Selain di rumah ini hanya dia dan Zanark, serta penghuni baru –Tsurugi bersaudara. Jadi dia tak usah repot-repot untuk membukakan pintu. Hingga seseorang diperbolehkan '_nyelonong_' masuk.

_Clek!_

Pintu terbuka. Masuk seseorang berambut hijau kehitaman. Dan memiliki alis zigzag –Bukan Gouenji lho - Zanark.

"Apa aku terlambat," tanyanya pada Alpha.

"Belum pada puncaknya. Aku baru saja membuka acaranya," kata Alpha santai. Sedangkan Kyousuke yang sedang ditindih Alpha, terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya akibat ciuman _panas _dari Alpha_._ Wajahnya memerah, mulutnya terbuka dan bekas sisa-sisa saliva masih tertinggal di bibirnya.

Zanark kemudian melangkah ke arah tempat tidur dan mulai menaikin ranjang. "Waktunya kita ber-_pesta_ manis,"

_Deg! _Bola mata Kyousuke terbelalak ketika Zanark mendekat dan menarik T-Shirt merah yang ia kenakan. Dengan satu tariakan keras. T-shirt itu robek membuat dada putih Kyousuke terlihat. Dua puting berwarna merah muda siap 'tersaji' dihadapan Zanark dan Alpha.

Zanark menyeringai semakin lebar. Tak menyangka kalau _mangsa_-nya kali ini begitu mengiurkan. Alpha yang tidak ingin ketinggalan _aksi_-nya mulai menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Kyousuke beserta dalamnya.

Sekarang tubuh Kyousuke sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa lagi. Zanark dan Alpha mulai menjamahi tubuh Kyousuke.

**.**

**.**

"Ahh...umppph mmmmngh," Kyousuke berusaha menahan desahannya saat lidah Zanark menjilat sesekali mengigit putingnya dengan ganas. Namun usahanya gagal. "Ahh... Uhnnn... Nngh..." Desahan yang terdengar di telinga Zanark -yang menurutnya mengoda, membangkitkan libionya semakin besar.

"Ugh... Uhh...To-tolonghhh...berhhh-hennntihhh...kuh..mohonnhh.." pintah Kyousuke yang semakin kehilangan suaranya karena terlalu di-_manja_-kan oleh Zanark

"Berhenti?" ulang Alpha yang sedari tadi mengelus pangkal paha Kyousuke. "Kami akan berhenti setelah kami puas denganmu. Entah berapa kali kami akan menggunakanmu selama kami belum puas," terang Alpha. Kemudian melebarkan kedua kaki Kyousuke dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

Alpha memcium pangkal paha Kyousuke. Terus turun ke bawah, hingga bertemu dengan kejantanan milik Kyousuke yang berukuran lumayan kecil. Tanpa ditunggu-tunggu lagi Alpha segera melahap kejantanan Kyousuke itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Seperti anak kecil yang diberi lolipop. Dengan rakus Alpha _mengemut-_nya. Dipompannya naik-turun, tempo pelan hingga cepat membuat tubuh bagian bawah Kyousuke mengalami sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"AH!.Mmmngh… Nnngh… Mnngh…!" desahan kembali meluncur dari mulut Kyousuke. Bukan hanya bagian bawah, tapi bagian atas juga ikut dimanjakan Zanark yang terus menjilat titik sensitif didadanya dengan penuh menggoda.

Aktivitas yang mereka lakukan terhenti sesaat.. Zanark dan Alpha melepaskan diri sejenak untuk menanggalkan pakaian yang mereka pakai. Kini tubuh mereka sama-sama tidak tertutup apa-apa lagi. _Pesta_-pun akan semakin pada puncaknya...

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan Zanark dan Alpha mengubah posisi mereka. Alpha diatas dan Zanark dibawah. Zanark dengan ganas mengulum kejantanan Kyousuke yang berukuran _imut_ itu. Menggodanya sesekali dengan mengulum naik-turun dengan tempo pelan, cepat, pelan, cepat, dan semakin cepat. Membuat tubuh Kyousuke tersentak berkali-kali.

Kyousuke tak mampu menyuarakan erangan dan desahannya karena terendam ciuman Alpha. Zanark-pun mempercepat kulumannya. Dirasakannya tubuh Kyousuke mengejang –tanda ingin klimaks. Tak lama kemudian Kyousuke melepaskan semua sarinya ke dalam mulut Zanark. Tanpa jijik Zanark meneguk dan menelannya dalam sekali teguk.

"AHHhhhhhhhh!" Kyousuke melenguh saat ia mengeluarkan sarinya bersamaan terlepasnya ciuman liar Alpha.

"Manis," guman Zanark sambil menjilati sisa-sisa sperma milik Kyousuke di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya jemari Alpha masuk ke dalam lubang anal Kyousuke. Mereka tidak membiarkan Kyousuke berbaring sejenak, hanya sekedar mengatur nafasnya yang memburu tak beraturan akibat klimaksnya yang pertama.

"AKH! AK-mmphhhh..." lagi-lagi tubuh Kyousuke tersentak saat dia merasakan kehadiran _'benda asing'_ yang menerobos masuk dalam tubuhnya. Namun tertahan oleh ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan oleh Zanark.

Kyousuke kembali tersentak saat sekali lagi ada yang masuk, dan kali ini 2 _benda__ asing_ itu bergerak dalam tubuhnya, menimbulkan panas tak tertahankan. Dan tak lama lagi menyusul menjadi 3. "Engg... " rintih Kyousuke pelan.

Dalam tempo cepat Alpha menggerakkan ketiga jemarinya secara zigzag. Hingga jemarinya dipenuhi cairan _percum _milik Kyousuke. Rasa panas di bagian bawah dirasakan Kyousuke menjalar ke tubuhnya. Peluh keringat membanjiri ketiganya. Terutama pada diri Kyousuke.

Alpha mencabut jemarinya dari lubang Kyousuke setelah dirasakan cukup licin untuk '_dimasuki_'. Zanark melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana apa bisa dimulai," tanya Zanark. Alpha mengangguk. Zanark menyerigai. Aktivitas yang mereka lakukan mulai memanas. Dan puncak pestapun akan segera dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Tiba – tiba tanpa dikomando Zanark memasukan kejantannya ke dalam lubang sempit Kyousuke. Membenamkannya dalam-dalam.

" UWAGHHHH!… AKH! Mmmngh… Ahhhh…" Bulir- bulir air mata kesakitan keluar dari sudut mata Kyousuke. " KELUARKAN! KE-LUARKAN... Ahhhh..." Kyousuke tak dapat menahan rasa panas yang membakar tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya terkoyak seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Rasanya sakit, benar-benar sakit daripada 'benda asing' –jemari tadi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Tenang.. jangan melawan! Ikuti saja! Dan nikmati!"

**.**

**.**

Kyousuke memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memcengkeram sprei dengan kuat. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Air matanya tak henti – hentinya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi dan fantasi liar seperti ini. Sakit tapi kadang ia menikmatinya.

"Ahhh... Ck! Sempit sekali lubangmu," desis Zanark saat kejantanan dihimpit oleh daging hidup di dalam lubang anal Kyousuke.

"Argh... Ugh... Ah... Begituh. Uh.. Cengkram yang kuat. Oh... nikmatnya..." lenguhan Zanark menjadi-jadi. Dia terus menghentakan dan menyodok lubang anal kyousuke dengan cepat dan kasar. Yang pada dasarnya lubang kyousuke masih '_perawan_' jadi tak heran mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena robek dimasukin oleh '_benda' _yang besar dan panjang milik Zanark.

Tidak ingin tertinggalan dalam ber-_pesta. _Alpha mengangkat wajah Kyousuke, kemudian diulurkan kejantanannya ke arah mulut mungil itu. Mati-matian Kyousuke menutup mulutnya. Zanark yang melihat itu sontak menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar, lalu dengan tiba-tiba dihentakkan dengan keras.

"AKH!" teriak Kyousuke keras. Tak menyia-siakan kesempatan yang berikan oleh sepupunya itu Alpha segera memasukkan kejantanannya di dalam mulut Kyousuke.

Dalam tempo _in-out, _secara bersamaan dan seirama Zanark dan Alpha memaju-mundurkan pinggul mereka. Kyousuke yang di-_manja-_kan akhirnya pasrah. Jika ia terus menolak adanya tubuh dia akan merasakan kesakitan yang akan membuatnya gila. Dilemaskan tubuhnya.. dan perlahan rasa sakitnya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

**.**

**.**

Muka Kyousuke memerah dan semakin memerah setiap tempo in-out di mulut dan lubangnya. Rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya kembali ia rasakan dibagian tubuh di bagian bawahnya. Tak lama kemudian Kyousuke melepaskan cairannya yang keduanya kalinya, hampir bersamaan dengan Zanark dan Alpha. Akhirnya Kyousuke terkulai lemas diatas ranjang akibat ejakulasinya kedua. Cairan sperma Kyousuke membasahi perutnya dan Zanark. Sedangkan cairan milik Zanark memenuhi lubang Kyousuke, hingga merembes keluar. Dan cairan milik Alpha memenuhi mulut Kyosuke.

Peluh keringat menguncur keluar dari tubuh Kyousuke dan kedua sepupu itu. Ketiganya beristirahat sejenak untuk merasakan masa-masa klimaks mereka.

Sayangnya... baru beberapa menit Kyousuke dapat bernapas lega dan mengatur napasnya dalamn-dalam. Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Kyosuke dibalikan menjadi posisi memunggung dan menungging –doggy style– oleh Alpha. Dan Alpha pun melesakkan dalam-dalam kejantanannya ke dalam lubang anal Kyousuke. Membuat tubuh Kyousuke kembali terkoyak oleh _benda_ keras dan padat.

"Akh… He—hentikan… Ah… Ah… Haa…kuh.. mohonh Ah.. " desah Kyosuke. Air matanya keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Zanark yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mulai memungut pakaiannya dan memakainya. Dia tidak ikut ber-_partisipasi _karena menurutnya sudah cukup puas. Zanark keluar dari kamar tanpa mengganggu aktivitas yang dilakukan mereka. Entah kemana Zanark pergi.

**.**

**.**

Hentakan dan sodokkan kasar yang diberikan Alpha di lubang Kyosuke membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan terlonjak-lonjak antara rasa sakit dan nikmat. Alpha yang mengetahui Kyousuke mulai menikmatinya, mempercepat hentakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo semakin cepat. "AAAAH," lenguhan Kyousuke. Sepertinya Alpha menemukan titik _kenikmat_ milik Kyousuke membuat Alpha semakin menambah sodokkannya begitu dirasakannya dinding lubang Kyousuke mulai menyempit dan mencengkram kejantanannya dengan sangat erat. Sodokkan terakhir, Alpha melepaskan cairannya di dalam lubang Kyousuke. Sedangkan Kyousuke menyemburkan cairannya keluar. Membasahi sprei yang sekarang ini sudah tidak terbentuk lagi.. Tak lama kemudian, Kyousuke pingsan karena terlalu capek.

**.**

**.**

Yuuichi yang disekap di dalam gudang –berada di sisi berlawanan dari rumah Zanark dan Alpha. Dia meronta-ronta hingga menimbulkan suara decitan kursi yang ia dudukin. Yuuichi berusaha membuka tali ikatan yang mengikatnya. Namun usahanya gagal. Ikatkan yang dibuat Zanark terlalu kuat. Tangannya mulai memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sebab ia terlalu banyak memaksakan diri. Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Dia hanya memikirkan nasib adiknya di dalam sana bersama kedua iblis itu.

Tak lama sayup-sayup Yuuichi mendengar suara jeritan. Dia menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Ti..tidak. M-Mungkin," Yuuichi tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Suara jeritan tadi adalah suara milik adiknya. Kyousuke. Apalagi setelah didengar secara seksama adalah suara jeritan kesakitan. Yuuichi tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka kepada adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tiba-tiba air mata Yuuichi mengalir. Menagis. Yuuichi menangis untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya datang.

"Maafkan aku Kyousuke... hik.. maafkan aku," Yuuichi bergumam kata 'maaf' berulang-ulang kali sambil sesengukkan. Dia merasa seperti dia gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin?**

**Me :** Argggh... apa-apa ini! Endingnya jelek banget. Kenapa jadi Angst gini.. lha sapa dong yang nyelamatin Tsurugi bersaudara...?

**Reader : **Woyyy! lo tanya kita, kita tanya siapa. Dasar SARAP!

**Me : ** Aduh... maaf-maaf. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fict rate-**M. **Lemonnya juga kurang hot. Dan ... jelek. Saya anak baru... *ngeles- nggak ding*... saya benar-benar baru kok. Ehehehe...

Btw, sadar nggak sadar. Rasa-rasanya saya terlalu banyak mengulang kata-kata o.O. Maaf kalo reader kurang _sregg._ Soalnya saya baru belajar untuk meminimalisir dialog atau percakapan agar dapat menggambarkan –sedikit– kegiatan atau aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh tokohnya. Tapi ... ya emang kurang bakat, jadi fict gaje begini -_-"

Akhir kata dari orang yang nggak jelas seperti saya :D

**.**

**.**

**RnR or Flame?  
**


End file.
